Promise That You'll Come Back
by Omega6047
Summary: During their date together, Akira reveals to Hifumi that he is about to take the biggest gamble in his life, and that his life is what he's betting with. Events from between 18 and 22th of November from Hifumi's perspective. The second chapter will contain a skipable lemon part.
1. A Promise (Part 1 of 2)

**18.11.2015 – Night – Inokashira Park**

Even as a young child, Akira Kurusu knew very well that his life is not going to be a walk in the park. For starters, other kids never really liked him. Most just kept their distance, others tried to start arguments at first, fights later. If there was ever any reason for that, no one bothered to tell him. Maybe it was his face they didn't like, or perhaps the way he talks... In the rare moments he actually does say more then a word, that is.

Then came his father. And what a pain it was to deal with that old bastard. It's not like he ever did anything bad to him, or something. Other then an occasional slap on the butt for misbehaving. Its just that he made it abundantly clear on multiple occasions that Akira is a disappointment to him. And who could blame him really? The man is a highly respected doctor, with a lot of serious accomplishments in his field. Sure, Akira might have been among the best students no matter what school he went to, or what subject he decided to take on, but as long as that subject was not medicine, it was not enough to please Kiyoshi Kurusu.

It didn't really help that Akira's interest were far from what Kiyoshi would consider worthwhile. Computers ant technology do not count as career choices for the man.

And then on top of that came his criminal record. The one thing that instantly ruined whatever relationships he had with the few he considered friends and the rest of his family. Everyone has turned their back on him, people that swore to stick with him to the bitter end suddenly started to deny ever knowing him. Mother that was probably the only reason why he wasn't forced into his father's field and the only source of warmth in his home, didn't even look at him since the guilty verdict was handed down. Hell, once the news have spread, the whole town he lived in started to collectively spit on him wherever he showed himself.

What a surprise it was for him when becoming a castaway sent to Tokyo would turn out to be the best thing that happened to him since the day he was born. He found new friends that wouldn't throw him under the bus, he found acceptance he craved for his whole life, he found adventure he never knew he wanted, he found strength to keep going and cast away the cards life has so _graciously_ bestowed him with. And most of all, he found love.

He found that one person that managed to make his whole world spin, someone that made his heart to flutter every time they touched. A person that he would have never met if he was not sent to Tokyo.

Hifumi Togo.

A former shogi idol.

'The Phony Princess', as she is called now that her mother's manipulations have been revealed.

And a girl with whom he was walking hand in hand at the moment.

A gentle smile was spread on her face as they walked through the night together. Inokashira park has become their second favorite spot for their dates, beaten only by the church where they met and spent hours playing shogi despite neither being particularly religious. Dates that were not taking place nearly as often as either of them would like to considering Akira's mind numbing number of nightly activities and Hifumi's attempts at getting back into professional world of shogi. There was also a matter of Akira's secret part-time job as a Phantom Thief of Hearts, along with the fact that the police is after his group.

That's what made each of those dates a truly special event though.

Each time they would go out at night felt like a well earned rest. Sometimes a literal one, as more then once they have found themselves just sitting on a bench near the lake, hugging each other and fighting the urge to fall asleep in each other's arms. Most of the time they just walked though. Preferably in places where they can be alone to simply enjoy each other's company.

Today was no different. At least on the surface.

As usual, they met at the church, played a quick round of shogi, and left. They talked, laughed, smiled and kissed, just as they always do, but there was something off about Akira the whole time, and Hifumi knew him too well to not immediately become aware of it. There was something strange in his moves, his smiles seemed almost forced, he talked even less then usual despite looking like there was something he needed to tell her. And there was a reason for that. The next day was going to be an important one in his career as a Phantom Thief. It was going to determine the future of their group and their lives. Possibly even more then that.

That day was 19th of November. The day when they will make a move on Sae Niijima's heart.

He needed to tell her what was going to happen. She deserved to know. She _needed_ to know.

Know that he'll be gambling with his life.

Know that he might not be coming back to her ever again.

It was hard though. Telling the person you love they might never see you again is not something you just do. Especially when you know they love you back. Their date was getting closer to the end though, despite his efforts to make their time together last longer any way he could. He had to do it now. Now or never.

He suddenly froze in place, forcing Hifumi to do the same. She looked at him, instantly able to tell that something is going on. And that she's not going to like it. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange the whole night." A thought of him leaving her flashed in her mind for a split second. And that split second filled her with more horror then anything else managed to in her life. More then having a crowd of strangers following her, screaming 'The Phony Princess'. More then the thought of her father being disappointed in her. Not even her mother's icy glares that she would sometimes receive back when she was a child would compare.

She was surprised with just how strongly she was attached to that boy. Not a moment passed by without the thought of him somewhere on the back of her mind, or the desire to be close to him erupting in her heart like a volcano. There was no one else in the whole world that she felt more connected to. Especially now that she also knows what its like to have the world suddenly turn its back on you, with the shogi community making her an outcast. They would have cast her out even if she haven't left it herself.

As soon as her words reached him, she felt a twitch from his hand. He looked away for moment, just long enough for her to notice. Reading others came naturally to her, especially with her experience in reading her shogi opponents, and someone as expressive as Akira was like an open book in her eyes. It really came in handy when it comes to communicating with him seeing how little he talks. Though even without that, she would still be able to tell that he was nervous and needed to get something out of his chest, even if he doesn't really want to.

She found it best to comfort him before probing further. Nobody was around to see them, so she allowed herself to place both of her hands on Akira's shoulders, gently squeezing them as his arms automatically found their way to her sides. "Does it have anything to do with the Phantom Thieves?" Talking with him often involved guessing what's on his mind, something Hifumi became increasingly good at the more time they've spent around each other, even before they officially became a couple. He looked away again and his grip on her sides hardened ever so slightly, telling her she just hit the nail on the head. "Please tell me what's wrong..." Her arms went around his neck, pulling her up to his face. She gave him a quick kiss before lowering herself down again and hugged herself into his chest, closing her eyes.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips. "You're right… It's about the Phantom Thieves..." His voice was quiet, as if he was afraid of someone overhearing. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his body. "We're going to get rid of a traitor in our ranks." Her eyes opened again. Akira never talked about his work as a Phantom Thief, so she knew nothing beyond him being one. A leader too. She didn't expect to hear that they have a traitor among them though. "For a couple of days I will be gone… If everything goes right."

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "If everything goes right? And what if it it doesn't?" Silence. His eyes moved away from her face and wouldn't return to their previous position until she grabbed his head and forced him to face her. "Tell me… Please..." Panic seeped into her voice. More then she would want to.

His throat suddenly felt dry. "...Then I won't be back… I'll..." Each word was felt like a red-hot iron ball going up his throat. He still couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He couldn't just say that he will die if this goes wrong. But she knew that's what he meant. He saw her whole body freeze in place with her eyes focused on him, horror slowly spreading on her beautiful face.

"What..." She finally spoke up. "What do you mean you will…" He didn't answer. Only held her tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way..." She felt downright useless. She had no idea how she could possibly help him, or what he could possibly be planning. There was no way to have him change his mind either. She knew more them most just how determined Akira can be when he's serious. And if his eyes were any indication, he was very serious about this. The only thing she could think of, was to cry. And that's what she did. She lowered her head back onto his shoulder just as she felt first tears roll down her cheeks.

His hand found its way to the back of her head, slowly running it through her hair as his other hand tightened its hold on her. "Promise me..." She muttered, barely loud enough to be heard. "Promise that… That you'll come back… Please..."

". . ."

* * *

 **19.11.2015 – Night – Togo Residence**

"Hifumi... Is everything alright?" She heard her mother speak. There was a mixture of hesitation and concern in her voice, a genuine one. That was almost new to Hifumi. It's been a really long time since she heard her mother be concerned about her, and she had to admit, it made her somewhat warm inside. Still, the hesitation in her voice was still there, and hard to miss. They both knew that the relationship between them will never be as it once was, that even if they manage to completely heal it, there will always be a scar to remind them of all that transpired between them. "You were acting strange since you came back from school. Did something bad happen?"

"Its... Nothing..." It wouldn't convince anyone with half a brain functioning, let alone her mother, and Hifumi knew that. She really was acting differently the whole day long, especially so after returning from school. She has found out that Yusuke Kitagawa – one of the people she knew Akira is friends with, was absent from school. She had a feeling that he might be connected to the Phantom Thieves in some way, possibly even being a member, but after checking Shujin Academy she felt her theory was all but directly confirmed. Akira was absent as well, along with all people he hangs out with, including even the student council president. Supposedly they are all helping the student council, but she knew better. She just knew that what Akira was talking about has already started, or at the very least, he's getting ready for it.

It was taking a toll on her. Bigger then she would have liked. The awareness that the love of her life might be fighting for his life while she can't do anything was dragging her down, and she just couldn't hide the fact.

After hearing her answer, Hifumi's mother decided to press harder after a moment of thinking. Some parents would decide to give their child some space and wait for them to open up themselves, but not her. Truth be told, she used to be one of them. But now, she knew better then to leave her only daughter alone with her problems. "Hifumi, I know things between us have not been so well for a long time… But I meant it when I said I want to fix things. I _promised_ things will be different., that I won't become what I used to be again..." She sighed. Her failure as a mother, as a parent was undeniable, and she struggled to realize what could possibly be clouding her eyes for so long that she didn't notice just how much she's been hurting her child. "But I can't do this on my own Hifumi… I need you to help me, to talk with me about what's bothering you. Can you please do that? I only want to help..."

Hifumi listened to every word in silence, not lifting her eyes from the floor. She found herself struggling. There was no doubt in her mind that what her mother said was true. She really meant all that she said. But she didn't know if she's ready to close the gap just now. It was just too large. The women had downright planned her life out for her. Made her a mere stepping stone for her own desires. And she wouldn't have stopped on her own. Hifumi knew well enough that it was the Phantom Thieves and Akira who she has to thank for that. Not her mother's guilty conscience. But despite that, this was still her mother. The closest family she has. If she genuinely wants to make amends, who is she to stop her?

The conflict inside of her only grew, until she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Hifumi..." She looked at her mother, right into her eyes. This was the first time in a long time for both of them. Hifumi spotted tears forming I her mother's eyes, immediately feeling them in her own as well. From then it wasn't long before she caved in, letting her mother hug her while she did the same. Both of them quickly wiped the tears from their eyes, silently standing in the middle of their home wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I..." She started, halting to carefully think through what she wanted to say. "I've been… dating someone..." Her mother felt her heart stop for a second. The ban on dating she has placed on her was technically over, but… It didn't mean that the women has actually wanted anyone to date her daughter. After all, in her mind no one was good enough. Still, she was not going to voice her... reluctance. She's been controlling Hifumi's life for long enough and she was not about to start again. "He didn't do anything bad… well, maybe he did, but I don't know..."

She paused again, trying to figure out exactly how much can she tell. Akira was a wanted criminal after all. She doubted her mother would be happy with the fact that she's dating the leader of Phantom Thieves, who recently were branded as terrorists. "Yesterday he… Said he has a problem. A serious one. The kind of problem that will follow you no matter where you hide. And, well… he said he's going to be gone for some time… And I'm just worried… Really, _really_ worried..." Silence fell between the two, but neither made a move to let each other go.

"That person you're dating… Was it that boy I met in the church?" Her mother finally asked, having gathered her thoughts. Hifumi muttered a 'yes' and nodded. "Then you have nothing to be worried about." She finally pulled away, resting both of her hands against Hifumi's shoulders. "That kid has something about him… Something big. I don't know what his problems are, but I know this… He will come back to you. People like him always do… And once he's back, you're going to bring him here… I… Have things to discuss with him."

Hifumi wanted to believe that. She really did. But she couldn't, not fully at least. The uncertainty was still there, and it wasn't going anywhere, until she sees him again. Still, her mother did succeed in bringing her hope up a notch. "Thank you… Mom." She hugged her again.

"You're welcome… Now come on. You should have some rest. It's getting late." They separated again, and after one final look into each other's eyes, Hifumi left for her room.

Half an hour and a cold shower later, she has found herself facing more problems though. For once she couldn't sleep. There were too many things on her mind for her to even take a nap. The other source of her currant distress, was the phone lying on her bed. For the past several minutes she has found herself struggling to keep her hands away from it. She really wanted to call Akira now, to see if he's alright. Each time she managed to convince herself that he shouldn't do that, that she might put him in more danger if she does.

But at the same time, she's also been coming up with excuses for actually doing it. Each new one more irrational then the others. It wasn't long before she grabbed the phone and opened the app they use to communicate. Her finger hoovered over Akira's name on the contact list just long enough for her to halt herself and place the phone back on the bed. It was only a matter of time before she caves in, and she knew it. Deciding she has to take action while she still has some of her rationality with her.

With a decisive move she got up and stepped out of her room. She could hear her mother in the bathroom, but she ignored her for mow. Her irrational thoughts returned again, calling for her to come back, call him. They suggested that he might be waiting for her to do so, that he's waiting for her encouragement. She shook them off again, reaching her hand out to the drawer where her mother keeps all of the medicine in. There were sleeping pills there, and she didn't hesitate to take a few. She quickly swallowed them along with some water.

She probably took more then she should, but it was getting increasingly difficult for her to care. By the time she was back in her room, she could already feel the pills kick in. And by the time she sat down on the bed, she was already knocked out cold.

* * *

 **20.11.2015 – Afternoon – Church**

"Is there something wrong, child?" She heard the priest speak up, just after he made his move. With her mother at work, and no schoolwork to keep occupied, she found herself wandering aimlessly around the area. She has even visited the cafe Akira is staying in, hoping to see him there. Naturally, she didn't. She has only met the owner and some orange haired girl using a laptop there. For some time she considered going in and asking about Akira before ultimately deciding against it and moving as far away from the area as she could before she gets any other stupid ideas into her head. Eventually she ended up in the church. Priest's office to be precise. She was playing shogi with him now, trying to use it to get her mind off things.

It wasn't working as well as she thought it would, but it was better then nothing, and it was always nice to talk with the priest, even though he knew she was not a believer. Still, she was hoping to not let him know something was bothering her. And she failed miserably. Her usual flare was gone. The passion with which she always played was nowhere to be found, and the priest noticed the moment they started to play.

"...No, but I'll be fine. Thank you." She grabbed the cup of tea he prepared and took a long sip.

He didn't speak up again, deciding not to press the issue. For a while the only sound that filled the room was the TV playing in the background. She found herself thinking long on her next move. Way too long. But suddenly, she lost her focus completely, just as the news report aired through on the TV playing behind the priest.

" _And now we return to a continued report._ " Her eyes drifted towards the screen. " _This morning, the police have announced they've detained a suspect who may in fact be the leader of the Phantom Thieves group._ " She felt her heart freeze in place as her eyes shot wide open. The shogi piece in her hand fell back on the board. " _What is surprising, is that the man in custody is only a minor. Seeing how fast the police has announced his capture, it is believed they are confidant in the outcome of this case._ " Ignoring the priest's concerned calls to her, Hifumi got up from her seat and stepped in front of the TV. " _The man reportedly continues to remain silent, refusing to indicate any possible accomplices, however, considering the number of charges brought against him..._ "

"Hifumi-san." The priest suddenly snapped her out of her trance, forcing her to look away from the screen with a hard move of his hand. He was immediately met with her pale face and two trails of tears running down her cheeks. Her bottom lip was trembling as a quiet cry escaped her mouth. "W-What happened? Why are you-?" She completely ignored the man, turning her attention back towards the news report.

" _...he is just a high-school student, how do you think he contacted the others?_ "

" _The police can monitor any online communication, his accomplices may slip up eventually._ "

" _Still, it seems the Phantom Thieves' most recent targets have gone comatose. Actual harm has been done here._ "

" _Yes, but seeing the lack of physical violence, their method is still a mystery. Regardless, the police is looking into attempted murder charges. We've also received information that the young man was placed on probation for assault._ "

" _Because of his previous record he had to leave his home town, perhaps his motive lays there._ "

Her legs felt weak. If she had any doubts before, they were gone now. They were talking about Akira. " _...We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police has confirmed his death, although details have not been released._ "

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . No." Her heart stopped again, nausea filled her head and her legs finally gave in to gravity. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't _want_ to believe it. "Akira..."

" _I repeat, the suspect has committed suicide while in custody. This station will continue to report any further updates as they arrive._ "

She felt the priest's hand on her shoulder, but she immediately pushed it away as her own hand moved towards her pocket, searching for her phone. It wasn't there though. She quickly realized that she has left it in her room to make sure she doesn't try calling him. A conviction she completely forgot about now as she hurried out of the office and run out of the church through the back entrance. She run through the streets, ignoring anyone calling for her or standing in her way. Her heart was racing the whole time, threatening to burst out of her chest.

Getting to her house didn't take her long as the church is not far away from it, especially with her running the whole way there. Once she reached the entrance, she grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it, only to find the door closed. Her mother still hadn't come home. Hifumi reached for the keys in her pocket and moved them towards the lock. The first few times her trembling hands prevented her from actually putting the key in, forcing her to hold it with both of her hands.

Upon entering the building, she barely remembered to pull the keys out and closing the door again before rushing into her room. Her hand reached for the phone on her desk and with a few moves of her fingers, she picked Akira's number and called.

Her legs were trembling in panic as she waited for connection. It never came though. " _We're sorry, the number you've picked is currently unavailable. Please, call later or leave a message after hearing the signal._ _ ***BEEP***_ " She fell onto the floor, still pressing the phone to her ear, listening to the silence.

"...A-Akira..." She called out, some part of her hoping he'll respond. "P-Please, say something..." He said nothing. "I-It can't be true… Y-you can't be g-gone…" She waited for what felt like hours, waiting for a reply that never came. "Akira..." Her hand couldn't longer keep the phone up any longer. She dropped it on the floor, just as tears started to fall. "AAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **21.11.2018 – Togo Residence – Night**

"Akira… Please respond… _Please..._ " Her finger pressed the send button again. She has done it so many times ever since she heard it. Heard that Akira killed himself… She didn't want to believe it, to even think it could be truth... Even though a part of her kept telling her she'll have to eventually.

If one was to look at her now, they would never believe she was ever considered an idol. Her hair was rugged, a far cry from they were before, her face was covered in dry tears and her eyes red and painfully dry. She has closed herself in her room, completely refusing to leave even when her mother all but begged her to at least eat something. And all that time she's been sending messages to Akira. All filled with her begging cries; all left unanswered.

She stared at the phone's painfully bright screen, praying that a response will come this time. It never did, and once she realized it, she hugged her knees tighter, placing her head on top of them as another wave of tear-less sobs came over her. "Please come back...Please… Akira..." She felt bad, downright horrible. Her stomach felt as if it was twisted so badly she would have thrown up if she hadn't done so already. The throbbing pain in her head made it hard to focus on anything. The lack of sleep was getting to her, but no matter what she couldn't make herself even close her eyes. Her legs hurt from sitting still for so long, as did her back.

But the ache in her heart was stronger then all of those. Or at least, it felt like it was.

She didn't even realize when her hand grabbed her phone again and she typed in yet another message. And yet again, no response came. She almost expected it by now. She has lost count of how many messages she sent to him. All left with no answer. She kept asking herself why it had to happen. Why didn't she even try to stop him. Was it because she knew he wouldn't budge? Because she believed he will come back? Why would she even believe it when even he didn't believe it enough to promise that he will return? Or was it that he just didn't want to give her false hope? Whatever the answers were, the questions wouldn't leave her mind no matter what she did.

Her hand reached for the phone again, this time consciously. Another message sent, another one left without an answer… Or at least, that's what she thought at first. Because just as she was about to put the phone back down and start crying again, her phone received a message.

 **You have new messages(1)**

 **From: Alibaba**

". . ."

 **You have new messages(2)**

 **From: Alibaba**

"...What? Who is..." She finger tapped on the phone, revealing the message

 **Geez, Joker sure has a noisy girlfriend...**

 **Do you even realize how many messages you've sent?**

Her confusion only grew. Who is this 'Alibaba'? Why does he even have her contact info? She was about to type in a reply, but more messages started to come in. Faster then she thought possible to type on the phone.

 **Over 300!**

 **And I had to filter them all out to make sure they don't actually reach his phone..**

 **Yer kinda interfering with our plans sweetheart...**

 **I mean, I get it that you're sad and all, but most people wouldn't send over 300 DAMN MESSAGES!1!1!1!1111!**

Plans? Was that one of the Phantom Thieves writing?

 **WHAT ARE YOU A FAN OF '300' OR SOMETHING?**

 **Caps Lonk, sry**

 ***Lock**

 **Anyways, listen closely, 'coz this is the last time you'll hear from me.**

 **Probably.**

 **Akira's going to be fine, everything is going as planned.**

 **You can calm down now and stop sending those damn messages.**

 **If I see one more, I'll publicize all text messages between you two that I can find on your phones on 4chan. I expect it to be a meme by the end of the day if what I've already seen is any indication.**

 **Goodbye.**

 _'Wait! Who are you?'_ She typed in as quickly as she could.

 **Error. Address does not exist.**


	2. A Promise (Part 2 of 2)

**21.11.2015 – Morning – Togo Residence**

The door to Hifumi's room slowly opened, revealing the room's owner to her mother who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, resting her head on her hand. "Hifumi!" The women quickly rose from the chair and rushed towards her daughter. She immediately noticed the poor state she was in. Dark bags under her bloodshot eyes, rugged hair, clothes stinking with a mixture of sweat, tears and vomit... "I was so worried... What happened?" Looking back at their conversation two days ago, she had a pretty good idea what might have happened, she just wasn't sure if it its wise to mention it directly.

Hifumi rubbed her eyes as she sighed. "I'll be fine... I hope so. Yesterday I... Got information that Akira... T-The boy I'm dating has... D-Died... " She wrapped her arms around herself as she took a slow, deep breath to calm herself and stop the shaking she felt building up in her chest. Her mother did alike, hugging her daughter tightly and slowly running her hand up and down her daughter's hair. "I-I felt so hopeless... So sad... I-I didn't want to believe it, I kept trying to contact him, but he never responded... I thought he really is dead... B-But... One of his friends messaged me yesterday at night. H-He said everything's fine... For now at least..."

This time it was her mother who sighed. Her daughter really was in love in that boy. She quietly hoped it would end up only being a high-school crush, but now she could clearly see that she was wrong. She could still remember her husband dying... And how it made her feel in particular. She remembered crying herself to sleep, shutting herself away from the whole world, ignoring those closest to her... Just like Hifumi did the previous day. It was going to be difficult to accept, but Hifumi loved this Akira as much as she did her late husband.

And that boy better feel the same or he'll find out exactly how much can an angry mother with contacts in national television do.

"Don't worry about anything Hifumi... " She hugged her a bit tighter, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. "He'll come back to you soon. I'm sure of it." Suddenly, she felt Hifumi going limp in her arms. She want completely silent, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as her eyes slowly closed. "Now, now... Don't you think you should at least take a shower before falling asleep? I hate to break it to you honey, but you stink."

She replied with a chuckle. A good sign – her mother thought. "I guess so." Slowly, Hifumi lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and dragged her tired body to the bathroom. The lack of sleep has hit her with full force just now. She was barely able to keep her eyes open as her eyelids felt heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Once in the bathroom she clumsily stripped herself and stepped under the shower.

Once the hot water hit her another wave of sleepiness washed over her along with water. She almost fell over in fact, making her realize she should get this over with fast. Her mind kept wandering back to Akira though. Last night she has almost completely lost all hope. The news about his suicide was devastating, but after 'talking' with this Alibaba she started to wander what it could mean. From what Alibaba wrote it seemed like Akira was alive, but the news of his suicide was being broadcast all around the country as a fact.

Who could possibly Akira be facing if they have enough influence to have media fabricate a story like that? Or maybe it is not a fabrication in the eyes of whoever ordered this? What it the whole point of this charade was to make Akira's enemy think that he is dead? She wondered, finally able to bring her tactical mind to use. It was suddenly starting to make sense. After all, the best way to fool those who stand against you, is to first fool those beside you.

And with that assumption, there was one more thing that suddenly started to make sense.

Back when she was moping in her room, for a moment she had a feeling someone has been watching her. It was only for a short moment, but she remembered seeing a shadowy silhouette on the curtains in her room. Again, only for a second, and its not like she cared at the time, but now, she was starting to think. What if someone was checking her reaction to the news of Akira's death?

Her lips twisted in a small smile. "Damn it Akira... You'll pay for this... For making a fool of... Me..." She couldn't take it anymore. Her body fell against the wall, slowly sliding down as her consciousness slipped away. "Just come back... And I'll... "

* * *

 **21.11.2015 – Night – Togo Residence**

When her eyes started to open again, she was greeted with darkness. She could feel her bed underneath her and covers around her. Her nightgown was on her too. She deduced her mother must have found her passed out in the shower and brought her back to her room after putting her currant attire on her.

She still felt tired, but ignored it and forced herself to sit up. Rubbing her eyes with one hand she reached the other one towards her nightstand where she remembered leaving her phone. Soon she felt the familiar surface of the device in her palm and brought it in front of her face. With one press of a button, the screen lit up, blinding her for a second before her eyes readjusted to the sharp light. After blinking a few times, she focused on the hour displayed by the phone. 19:24 – She's been asleep for over ten hours.

It still didn't feel like nearly enough, but for now she decided to leave sleeping for later. There was something she wanted... _Needed_ to do.

Her hand found it's way to her chest. She pressed it hard against her heart, clearly feeling how hard it was beating. With a sigh, she disabled the lock on her phone and opened the contacts list. Her finger automatically traveled over Akira's name. She wasn't sure whether this time he would actually respond, or if that Alibaba person would intercept again. Either way, she continued on. ' _Hey, are you there?_ ' She pressed the send button as soon as the message was ready, not hesitating even for a moment.

". . ."

". . ."

Nothing. The response didn't come. A frown appeared on her face. ' _Alibaba?_ '

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

 **You have new messages(1)**

 **Form: Alibaba**

She smirked as she opened the message.

 **Just as I said. Noisy girlfriend... You want to be a meme that much, princess?**

' _Not necessarily, I just want my boyfriend back._ ' This time there was no error message popping up. Good – she thought. At least she'll be able to talk with this person as opposed to just letting him give her a pep talk.

 **Didn't I tell you to just sit tightly and wait until it's all over?**

Again, the response came way too fast for whoever that is to be using a phone. She guessed that Alibaba must be using a computer to hack into the app she's using. That was only a guess though, she has little idea about computers, let alone hacking into things and such. The quickly written messages continued to arrive as she sat on the edge of her bed, reaching her hand towards the switch on her desk lamp and turning it on.

 **I mean, jeez... He's gone for a few days and you looked like someone gutted a puppy in front of you.**

 **And then a kitten or two.**

 **Yes, I hacked into your phone's camera. Sorry.**

 **You were pissing me off with those messages and I wanted to see who I'm dealing with.**

 **Didn't expect Akira to be dating you of all people though. He never really talked about hanging out with an idol, let alone dating one.**

 **Or is it an ex-idol now?**

 **Nah, whatever. Back to the subject now.**

 **You want to ask if Akira's alright, right?**

Hifumi started to write an answer, but even typing in a single word took too long for Alibaba to not continue on by himself.

 **Right.**

 **Well, you'll be disappointed to know, that I don't know...**

 **All of us are worried here, you know. It's not just you.**

 **Btw, others are saying they're sorry for putting you through this.**

 **We at least know the plan, you just kinda heard he's dead.**

 **It was kinda rude to use you for our goals like that. Sorry.**

 **Can't explain the plan though. This conversation may be completely safe from enemy stands spying on us, but the less you know, the better.**

Alibaba stopped sending messages at last. Hifumi immediately started typing a message of her own, as fast as her fingers possibly could. She didn't want this to simply end up a one sided monologue again after all. She wanted some inside on what kind of people are working with Akira. ' _I think I already figured out some of it._ '

 **O rly? Keep it to yourself then.**

 **Anyways, tonight we'll see it it all worked out.**

 **Better go back to sleep, you still look like a zombie-idol. Just a slightly less creepy one. And not hit by a truck.**

 **If everything will work out fine, I'll tell Akira to call you tomorrow.**

 **Stop with the messages or I'll really make you into a meme.**

 **Goodbye.**

' _Wait! I still want to talk to you!_ '

 **Error. Address does not exist.**

And there he goes again... She barely managed to send a two messages herself and he's already gone. With a sigh, Hifumi placed her phone back on her nightstand and turned of the lamp before going back under the covers. She could already feel sleep overtaking her, but she struggled for a while more. Her mind again drifted to Akira as she felt her hands grip onto the covers. She wanted to see him again... Tell him she loves him and hear the same from him, hold him until her arms go limp... But this night, she won't be crying because of it.

Because this time, she had hope that tomorrow will be different.

* * *

 **22.11.2018 – Late Morning – Togo Residence**

Hours later, an unexpected and not really welcome ray of light fell on her closed eyes. By that time she was already half-awake, balancing on the edge of consciousness and dreems, but when her eyes noticed the sudden change in lighting, she finally started to wake up for good. "Come on Hifumi. I think you've slept long enough..." Her mother's voice rang in her ears as even more light started to fall on her eyes. She slightly opened her eyes, immediately hiding them behind her hand.

She got up with a groan, slowly removing her hand from her eyes and letting them get used to the light. "Morning..." Her eyes turned towards her mother. The women has pulled the curtains up from the windows in her room, and now was standing over Hifumi. Her expression... was hard to read. As usual. But there was still that caring look in her eyes she has noticed for the first time few days ago. It made her feel warm inside... It made her feel welcome again.

A smile appeared on Hifumi's face, as it did on her mother's. "I'll be leaving for work soon. The breakfast is ready, just get dressed and cleaned up." With that said, the women left Hifumi's room. "Just don't pass out in the shower again, will you?"

Hifumi watched her mother leave, her smile disappearing along with the women. Other things took priority, namely what Alibaba said to her last night. 'If everything will work out fine, I'll tell Akira to call you tomorrow.'

That's right, while she was asleep, the final part of the Phantom Thieves' plan was playing out. It was honestly surprising for her that she was even able to fall sleep with that information hanging over her head. For all she knew everything could go terribly wrong at the last moment and Akira was now dead for real, but for some reason that thought didn't weight on her like it did before. Was it because of her mother saying she's sure everything will be all right? Because of Alibaba saying everything is going as planned? Or perhaps she simply believes he will come back, even if he never promised that?

Whatever the answer was, everything will become clear on this day.

Feeling completely awake, Hifumi got out of her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Her hand immediately reached for her favorite clothes – ones Akira saw her wearing the first time they met, and the ones he complemented for the first time. She hasn't thought much about the checker-patterned casual dress before that, it was just an old dress she rarely ever wore, but Akira seemed to appreciate it a lot. Or maybe he simply liked the thigh-high socks she often wore along with the dress. Regardless, the simple attire quickly ended up being her preferred choice of clothing whenever she knew she'd be meeting with him.

Not that it was the only thing she wore, far from it. It's just that this one dress in particular ended up holding quite a lot of sentimental value for her.

Once she was done with that, she turned to her nightstand where her phone laid screen-down and right next to it, her favorite red hair clip. One she almost never leaves home without. This also holds a lot of value for her. It was a gift from her father, the last one he's ever given her. She wore it nearly all the time, with sleep and shower being only pretty much only instances where she didn't have it on her hair. She'd even argued with teachers to be allowed to wear it at school.

With that last accessory finally back on her head, Hifumi reached her hand down and picked up her phone just as she heard her mother's car leave the house's garage. She was going to be paying a lot of attention to it today, more so then usually. Akira may call her at any time after all, and she wanted nothing more then to finally be able to see him again. Knowing that she might be finally hear from him soon made the simple feeling of the device in her hand strangely comforting, and even brought a slight smile to her face.

Smile that was quickly wiped of her face and replaced with surprise when she flipped the phone around and looked at the screen. A small diode right next to the front camera was periodically lighting on and off, signaling that she has an unread message.

 **You have new messages(1)**

 **Form: +81 375 345 512**

Sure enough, there was a message left for her, but she didn't recognize the number. The time stamp on the message said it was received two hours ago. It couldn't be Alibaba, he can apparently quite easily hack into her phone whenever he wanted, so there would be no point in actually sending a normal message instead of... Whatever he was doing to send them before. Could it have something to do with the traitor Akira mentioned? Perhaps said traitor somehow noticed her sudden change in behavior from what she was after the suicide announcement. Quite a few more possibilities run through her head before she finally decided that there is no point in wondering about it and simply opened the message.

 **I'm sorry for putting you through this. I should have said something instead of just leaving without a word. I will come over to your house as soon as I can, I don't think this is a conversation to be had over a phone. It's Akira. I had to change numbers, general.**

She stayed still, completely silent as she stared at the phone with wide eyes. Then, a tear suddenly fell on the screen, quickly followed by others. Nearly the whole stress that has been piling up on her for the past few days finally evaporated into thin air. It made her feel light, as if her whole body suddenly started floating. She dropped on her knees, pressing the phone to her chest as her head touched the ground sand more tears started to come out. "Akira..." Her replied. He finally replied. After hundreds of messages, he finally replied. He was back.

A smile appeared on her face between the tears. He was fine. He was _alive_. And she knew it had to be him, not someone simply pretending. Only Akira called her a 'general', usually to mess with her, but still, only he used that nickname. Nobody else would, and he certainly wouldn't tell anyone else about it. And under no other circumstances would she be this happy to be called like that.

It felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest when she suddenly heard the doorbell ringing through the house. In an instant she dropped her phone on the floor, completely forgetting about it as she gathered herself back up and rushing towards the door. She wiped her tears just before her hand reached for the doorknob but they immediately came back.

The happiness and relief that she felt after opening the door was incomparable to anything she has ever experienced. He was there. Standing right in front of her with that small smile on his face she grew to love and rebellious spark in his eyes that would light her heart on fire every time they looked at each other. "Hi..." He said as she stared at him with teary eyes. He was wearing a hoodie over his head, probably to avoid sticking out to people that shouldn't know he's walking around as if nothing happened. He was announced dead after all. Just walking around was a risk for him. Risk that he was taking for her...

She wanted nothing more then to just throw herself at him, let him hug her, kiss her and then just let herself forget about all the sadness she felt ever since he disappeared. Nothing except one other thing.

One thing that was just a small thought on the back of her mind until now. Not anymore though. Now that one simple desire was at the very front of her mind. And Akira quickly noticed something was off. "Hifu-" She cut him off, taking his glasses off and placing them on a nearby table.

"You damn idiot!" Her eyes suddenly twisted in anger as she screamed. Before Akira could even properly react, her clenched fist smashed straight into his face. He fell back, landing on his butt. Hifumi gave him no chance to think about what just happened. She quickly sat on his chest and grabbed his collar. "Do you even realize how I felt!?" She attacked again, but this time Akira was able to block the attack with his arm. "You stupid, stupid, _stupid idiot!_ " Tears never stopped leaving her eyes, always falling down on Akira's face. "How dare you leave like that!? How dare you make me feel like that!?" She continued to strike with all her might, and each time Akira blocked it. "Idiot! Moron! Stupid! Dumbass... Jerk..."

Her attacks were getting weaker as her crying got more and more shaky. Eventually Akira simply grabbed both of her wrists as she tried to smash both of her fists at him simultaneously. He felt tension slowly leave her muscles as she simply resorted to crying. It wasn't long before he slid out from under her and grabbed both sides of her head, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I'm home." He said with a smile and she finally have in, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. With her face pressed into his shoulder she continued to cry with a smile again plastered onto he face.

He also wrapped his arms around her, pulling her just a bit closer to his body as he rested his head on top of hers. "Welcome back..." She whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear. The small show she ended up staging did not go unnoticed. Since the moment she smacked Akira in the face several passerbys started to watch the whole situation unfold. Once her crying started to tone down and she regained awareness of her surroundings, she quickly became aware of that.

With a deep blush now adoring her face, she got up, pulling Akira with her and dragged him into her house, blushing even more when the crowd that was watching them started applauding... And then whistling. Akira himself didn't even turn towards them and simply allowed her to drag him inside, but seeing that some were even recording them that's understandable. This was sure to end up on the Internet as a latest piece of news on the 'Phony Princess'. There was nothing to be done about that, and she didn't care anyways. Akira was back and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

And as soon as she locked the door he was again all she focused on. With a smile, she grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss. He gladly kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist just as her tongue started to prod his lips. They've kissed like that before, gently running their tongues against the one another, exploring each other's mouths... But this time something was different, and both of them quickly noticed. There was passion in that kiss, but not the same kind of it they always felt before.

Hifumi soon moved her hands away from his face and wrapped them around his neck, hoping this will pull him tighter against them. Akira did alike, moving one hand up to wrap it around her upper back. Her chest felt tight, as if her clothes were suddenly a few sizes too small. Some strange urge was growing inside of her, one she hasn't quite felt before.

She suddenly moaned into Akira's mouth, surprising both him and herself. This hasn't happened before. Not even once. That's not to say she never enjoyed their kisses, they just never resulted in this kind of reaction. Still, she didn't stop to think about it. Before she knew it, Akira's tongue slipped deeper into her mouth, making her moan again, this time louder. The gentle dance they were partaking in was forgotten in that moment, replaced by a heated duel.

A rather one sided one. Akira quickly took advantage of her increasingly frequent moans and brought the struggle to a swift end, with him coming out on top. And she soon found that she doesn't mind one bit. For some reason she had yet to understand, him moving both of his hands down to her butt and squeezing it was also not an issue at all. Quite the opposite in fact. She found the gesture so pleasurable she not only stared moaning even louder, but also jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around him.

And as if he knew she was about to do that, Akira quickly adjusted his grip on her hips to not let her fall. With her head now above his, she found it easier to fight back against his assault on her mouth and regain some semblance of control. For a while at least.

Soon enough Akira placed her down on the closest flat surface he could find, one of his hands shot up to her neck and gently started to rub it. She completely lost herself in the sensation, even more so when he started to do the same with her butt. To her surprise, her legs only started to pull him harder towards her with each blissful second passing. But that still wasn't enough for her. She still wanted more then this. And once she felt a budge on his crotch, she finally understood what is it that she wants.

 **A/N:** **The next segment is a lemon. If you don't want to read it, skip to the next line break.**

"Akira~" They finally pulled away, though only for a short moment. With one look into each other's eyes they both knew that neither wants to stop at that. They threw themselves at each other again, letting their hands move around the other's body, exploring one another. Hifumi quickly pulled his hood down and started running her fingers through his messy hair. A sharp moan escaped her lips as Akira slid his hand under her dress and grabbed her butt directly. The feeling of his hand on her skin felt like an electric shock running up her spine, and she couldn't help making it known just how much she enjoys it.

Seeing that, Akira gladly squeezed harder while his other hand started to rub her thigh. She was constantly pressing her crotch against his, only making the bulge in his pants grow in size along with the discomfort his cloths were bringing him now. To Hifumi's surprise, he suddenly broke their kiss, moving his lips over to the base of her neck. He started to place small kissed along its length, occasionally adding small bites into the mix. It was extremely satisfying to hear her start moaning out his name.

His hand left its resting place at her thigh, moving all the way up to her breast. She made no move to stop him, only bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud. Her face was red as a beet and her bottom lip was trembling, all the while Akira continued to toy with her body, almost grinning at the state he's putting her in.

Without a warning, he slowly lowered himself down, only stopping for a second to hug himself into her breasts before continuing his journey downwards. Hifumi quickly realized what he wanted to do. "W-Wait!" She tried to cover her crotch with her hands, but they were both grabbed in his hands before reaching their target. He could only smirk as she tried to squirm away from him in embarrassment. She tried to close her legs to cover herself up, but in by then Akira was already right in front of her soaked, white panties, grinning at her flustered face before pressing his mouth against them and giving her wet pussy a slow lick through the thin fabric.

He could hear her gasp at that. Her hands immediately stopped trying to wrestle out of his grasp to stop him, so he simply let them go and instead used them to grab onto her but again as he continued to lick her. She tried to say his name, or at least that's how it sounded like, but all that left her mouth was another loud moan. Her legs started to relax as well. Soon she was all too willingly spreading them apart to let hive him better access.

Akira could feel her body twitch every time he moved his tongue, especially when he moved one of his hands to tease her bottom lips even more. He slid his fingers under the thin fabric of her panties, immediately starting to run his fingers along the very edge of her vagina. Looking up, he saw her looking down at him. Her eyes were half closer, mouth slightly opened. A cute blush adored her face as her lips trembled with each moan that escaped them.

There really was no denying that Hifumi beautiful. Not just in Akira's eyes, but objectively. Her body was an almost perfect balance of thin and toned, with her falling slightly into the toned category ever since she found out Akira regularly attends gym and deciding to tag along just to have another excuse to be with him. Her skin was fair, perfectly contrasted by her long black hair and green eyes that shined on her face like two small emeralds.

And somehow, to him right now she seemed even more beautiful.

It made him want nothing more then to please this beautiful girl with all he's got. And that's exactly what he did. With one move of his thumb, he completely revealed her wet pussy for the world to see, with him being her whole world at them moment. He could almost fee her blush grow on her face before he dived in. Her head shot back as soon as she felt his tongue penetrate her lower lips while the upper ones let out a moan that soon turned into a small scream. He felt her hands grab the back of his head soon after. She started to press it harder against her pussy.

"A-Akira... That f-feels..." She was struggling to find words. Assuming there were any to be found to begin with. Never in her life has she felt like that. Masturbation -something she, to her own surprise, has found herself indulging in more and more frequently since getting to know Akira- didn't even come close. She didn't even notice when her tongue started to stick out of her mouth, though quite honestly she didn't care much by this point.

Her pants, moans and occasional screams of pleasure were the only sounds that filled the house. And they were like music to him, the best one he could ever ask for. He wanted to keep hearing them, to hear more of them. He wanted them to be louder. He wanted her to call his name more. And he did all he could to make all of that happen. With great success.

His moves sped up, and with them so did those adorable sounds Hifumi was making. She clawed at his head every time she managed to call his name, and he rewarded her with speeding up even more. "Akira... S-Something's coming... I'm-Ah!" He could easily tell what was coming – her. And he just couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he listened to her struggling to control her body. He started sucking on her clit while prodding her pussy with his finger, making body shake as she was rapidly nearing the edge.

Just as her face turned towards the ceiling and her eyes closed, he inserted another finger into her, pushing deeper then before. "A-Akira!" Her body was starting starting to go out of control. Each time Akira pushed his fingers in and out of her, or sucked on her clit, she felt her muscles twitching all over her body. She was heading straight towards the biggest climax in her life thus far, and she had no way to prepare for when it actually started.

She came with a subtlety of a sledgehammer. A wild scream rang throughout the whole building as her back bent backwards. Her shaking body nearly fell from the table, held there only by Akira who has not stopped playing with her vagina for even a second. Her violent orgasm did nothing to hinder his movements as he continuously fingered her, determined to make the absolute bliss she was in last as long as it possibly could. And she was more than grateful for that, if her continuous screams were to be held as proof.

Still, it couldn't last forever, as much as a part of her wished it did. Slowly, she rode off her orgasm and her body finally relaxed. Akira ceased his assault on her with once final lick along her slit. "Enjoyed yourself?" He wasn't expecting an answer. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she could hear him. Her mouth was handing open as her eyes kept drifting around, completely unfocused on anything. She was lightly panting, with her arms laid flat on her sides and legs on the ground. Looking back down at her pussy, he saw it twitching slightly as her juices poured down on the floor and the table he sated her on.

There was something strangely satisfying in looking at her like that. Completely dazed by a new experience, unable to get her head together... It was really enjoyable to watch. At least in his eyes. Well, he did always think he has something of a sadist in him. This more or less confirms it.

"Hifumi." He placed his hand on her cheek, the one that wasn't soaked in her juices. This snapped her out of her little trance, though she still needed a while to unscramble her head enough to speak again.

"A-Akira..." She got up on her legs, or at least tried. Her legs immediately gave up under her and she almost fell on the floor. Akira coughed her as she fell, helping her steady herself on her shaking legs. She couldn't even keep them straight, they kept bending themselves under her as if she forgot how to stand. "That was... Incredible..." She placed her hand over the one he held on her cheek while his other hand wiped the remains of her own juices off his face. Or more like, got them all into his mouth so that he could happily swallow them.

She blushed at the sight, but felt strangely excited by this.

He slowly lowered his face, until his lips were just barely touching hers. "That was only an appetizer. Are you ready for the main dish?" She could only nod at that. His eyes wouldn't let her do otherwise.

Seeing that, his smirk only grew. Even more so when she tried to close the gap between their lips. Before that could happen, he swiftly took a step away from her. The kind of begging eyes she made after that was truly adorable. Knowing she regained enough control over her body to stand by herself, he let go of her and slowly started to make his way towards her room. He's only been at her house once before, and only for a short while, but he still remembered where her room was. It didn't take her long to start following, though when he looked back right before flashing her another smirk and disappearing behind the door he was that she is only half way there. Her legs still threatened to give in under her if she didn't watch out, so she held onto any surface she could reach to not fall over, be it a table or a wall.

He was toying with her. And enjoying it for that matter.

But to her own surprise, she didn't mind it one bit. She enjoyed it too, more then she would admit. Just thinking about about it made her legs suddenly feel weaker. Holding onto the wall, she slowly dragged herself back to her room and opened the door. He was sitting on her chair, his legs and arms crossed, a cocky smile on his face and his eyes looking at her with a predatory glint in them.

She noticed that he had placed the curtains over the window again and even picked her phone up from the floor and placed it on her nightstand. He suddenly stood up and without a word took off his hoodie, placing it on the chair. He did the same with his undershirt, revealing his bare chest to her.

And to say she was impressed was an understatement. She knew that he trained regularly, but she's never seen anything that would suggest he was muscular in the slightest. She simply thought had that kind of body type that made it so, but now she realized that his clothes simply make him look thinner then he actually is. Under those clothes, he was... well, ripped. There was no way that this was solely the effect of his time spent on a gym. She knew his training schedule and what kinds of exercised he does. This went beyond that. Those were not the kinds of muscles you would see on a bodybuilder either. His were not large, but practical. Not meant to impress, but to function.

Which ironically is what impressed her more.

He next threw his pants and socks away, keeping only his boxers on. "Your turn."

"H-Huh?" There is that smirk again. She just couldn't say no when he looked at her like that. Unable to bare looking at him, she turned her blushing face away as her hands reached down to the bottom of her dress. She only lifted it a little bit before suddenly her hands stopped altogether. This was quite possibly the most embarrassed she's been in her life. Being asked by her boyfriend to strip in front of him... Somehow said boyfriend licking her pussy didn't quite compare.

But she still wanted to do it. She still wanted him to see her, to keep on going with what they started. All she just needed to brace herself.

Squeezing her fingers tightly on the edges of her dress, she took a deep breath and finally made her move. With her eyes closed, she pulled the whole dress off and threw it away, not caring where it landed. Her hands immediately went to cover her breasts despite her wearing a bra over them already. She felt her legs squeeze together in an attempt to cover up as much of her crotch as possible. Slowly, her eyes opened, just barely enough to look at Akira.

To her surprise and horror, he was standing right in front of her. Still smirking.

Before she could take a step back or even wander how he got so close without he noticing he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Still covering her chest she looked up at him, just as he moved down to capture her lips again, immediately prodding her lips with his tongue. Her involuntary moan sounded inside of his mouth as she felt her eyes closing while she melted into the kiss. Her arms quickly found a new resting place on his sides.

Just as he hoped they would. With one swift move of his hand, he unclipped her bra. "Mmph!? She immediately lifted her arms to cover herself up, but Akira immediately caught them and pulled back down. He stopped the kiss and slightly moved away, joyfully observing her face as her upper underwear fell to the floor.

She meekly looked up at him and he immediately took the opportunity to start kissing her again. He felt her arms go limp for a moment and slowly moved them towards his back. She obediently wrapped them around him, letting him freely move his hands up to her naked breasts. Her reaction was immediate. Once his hands touched the two of her nipples, she pulled back from the kiss, letting out a cute scream as her eyes shot wide open.

Akira quickly recaptured her lips, slowly massaging her breasts and lightly pinching her nipples. She wasn't even trying to hold back her moans as she started to forget about the embarrassment she felt a mere moment ago. Soon enough, she found herself pushed down on her own bed. Akira didn't break the kiss even for a second, he deepened it if anything. She felt him slightly press her head into the mattress and completely resigned herself to the whatever he had in store for her.

Her legs, previously pressed together, were now slowly spreading open. The more Akira played with her breasts, the wider her legs would spread and they continued to do so until she could do nothing more them moan and beg for more. He was happy to provide. He quickly pulled away from her, and not giving her a chance to react, pulled her legs up and took the panties off, leaving her wearing nothing but the pair of thigh-high black socks.

By now she was past caring. She simply looked at him with half lifted eyes as she spread her legs for him even more.

He didn't move in immediately though. There was one other thing that they needed to get out of the way. "Is it your safe day?"

"W-Wha?"

"I have a condom in my trousers. Should I take it or is it your safe day?"

She blinked. He wanted to cum inside of her, or at least he hoped he could do it without any issues. And he didn't seem even slightly embarrassed to ask. Luckily for him, she didn't mind that happening. "It's fine... I keep track of... T-This... I-It's my safe day... You can... C-C-Cu... D-Do as you like..." With a cocky smile on his face, he pushed her further on her bed, placing her head on her pillow. He then took his pants off, and finally revealed what was hiding behind that budge. And she was not disappointed. To say the least.

Her eyes wouldn't budge no matter what. She was utterly focused on his member as he grabbed it and positioned right before her awaiting entrance. She gasped at the feeling. It was about to happen. She was about to lose her virginity. And she just couldn't wait...

Not that he would make her wait in the first place.

Slowly, he started to push his way inside, pushing past her wet lower lips with ease. She immediately started to moan loudly, downright screaming. Her hands moved to cover her mouth, but he again stopped her from doing what she wants. He pinned both of her arms to the bed all but mocking her shaky moans with his grin.

She didn't even notice the moment her hymen broke. Her imagination had made the experience out to be a painful one, but she didn't feel a thing beside overwhelming pleasure. She would say it felt a bit weird if one asked her sometime later, but for now, that didn't even cross her mouth. All that did, was a thought that she wants more. Once Akira pushed his whole length inside, she could feel it all the way at the entrance of her womb, lightly pushing against it. Her body was shaking with each moan that went past her lips, and he wasn't even moving. Not even realizing she's doing it, her hips started to slightly move along his length, making her moans grow louder with each slight move.

Akira felt what she's doing and still smiling took his hands off hers, placing both of them on her hips. As he thought, she made no move with her hands, simple letting them rest on the bed. He soon started to pull out of her, drawing out a moan that quickly turned into a scream as he pushed himself back in. Her fingers grabbed tightly onto the sheets as her head shot back. Soon enough he started to speed him movements up, bringing more and more moans out of her. Feeling her walls squeezing him tighter, he let out a low grunt, but did not let that slow him down one bit. Her legs started to press against his sides, only encouraging him to move faster.

Suddenly, she reached her hands out to him. She wrapped them around his neck and pulling herself up to kiss him. He gladly allowed her to do it, pushing both of then down to the bed as they continued to wrestle with their tongues. With her moans muffled by Akira's mouth, Hifumi started to roll her eyes back. Her body was trembling with excitement and she made sure Akira knew about it with each pleasure induced noise and move she made.

It wasn't long before her legs wrapped themselves around him as well. Greatly encouraged by this, Akira grabbed onto her butt with one hand and squeezed it hard while the other one moved up to the back of her head.

Feeling brave, Akira suddenly gave her butt a light slap. Hifumi yelped in surprise, but did nothing to stop him. He made a note of that as he started to rub the spot he just hit, only to do the same moments later, slightly harder. This time her reaction was more definite. A sharp scream that dissolved into a moan half-way through. If he wasn't busy with the heated kiss they were sharing, Akira would have smirked evilly right then and there. He was going to have fun with that later.

Soon enough Hifumi started to feel pressure building up inside of her stomach. Just when she felt like there is no way this could get any better, every single one of Akira's moves started to feel like a small orgasm, building up to a great finale. Her nails started to scratch his back and stopped their kiss, rolling her head back as wild screams started to come out. "A-Akira! I'm..."

It was honestly getting quite hard for him to keep himself in check. Not that it was much easier before considering who the women under him is. He was barely managing to hold his own orgasm off for some time now, but with her getting tighter by the second and her screaming out his name every time her ragged breaths would allow her to, he was closing in to the point of no return fast, with no sign of slowing down. Before he knew it, his face was buried in the nape of her neck, with his moves getting faster and faster.

Soon enough he found himself biting into her neck without even realizing it. Her eyes snapped open as the pain started to radiate from her neck, yet somehow, she welcomed it. Even more then that, she found the experience extremely pleasurable. "AAAAAAAAAAAA~! Akiraaaa!" That was enough to push her into finally cumming. Her whole body tensed up as she screamed and tightened her grip around him. With every muscle available.

He quickly let go of her neck as she squeezed his entire length. With a final grunt, he also came, releasing what was probably the largest load of semen of his life. He immediately found himself panting as much as Hifumi, though without the screams mixed in between. For a moment it didn't seem like it was going to end, and part of them honestly wished it didn't. The pleasure was overwhelming, almost completely mind numbing. But no matter what their bodies may have wished for, it had to end sooner or later.

* * *

They fell against each other, panting hard. With their arms still holding onto one another for dear life, they simply laid there, completely sunk in the afterglow. Akira soon fell on his side, pulling Hifumi with him and hugging her head into his chest just as her legs fell limply on the bed. He didn't say a thing, even when he got his breath back. Hifumi was having much harder time. She still felt as if her body was shaking. As if she was waiting for an earthquake to pass. Her arms didn't let go of Akira for even a moment, not even when her eyes finally reopened.

She looked up at him, only to press her head against him a moment later. He felt incredibly hot against her skin. Enough so that she was almost ready to doze off at a moment's notice even though she only woke up few minutes before he arrived. The bite mark seemed to radiate on her neck, bringing her some strange feeling of pride she didn't quite understand, though that didn't bother her one bit. She didn't know exactly how long were they just laying there doing nothing but sinking in each other's presence, but a question quickly popped into her mind. "A-Akira... W-What... Should w-we... D-Do now?"

He finally opened his eyes again and looked down at her. His hand started to move through her hair almost unconsciously as he thought about an answer. "A shower sounds nice." She smiled. Even after this, all he has to say are one sentence answers. "Should I carry you?"

"I wouldn't mind... But first..." She looked up at him again, this time with a wide smile. Her hands grabbed both sides of his face. "Thank you... For everything..." She kissed him sweetly. "Don't leave me again. Please... Promise me that."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I promise."


End file.
